heroatheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Llysnafdd
Location Anywhere in the Astral Plane Appearance Llysnafdd appears as a giant, disembodied mouth, with rows upon rows of rotten teeth, bulbous, swollen lips, and a black tongue. Its mouth leads to random alternate planes and dimensions, and appears such. Lair Once Stonehenge, but now it dwells in the Astral Plane, and in the dreams of children. History Llysnafdd once was bound by Merlin the Magician to Stonehenge, but was released an unknown amount of time ago and was destroyed in battle with a powerful but unnamed Welsh magician (who may also have been Merlin). Its physical form was destroyed, but it took up non-physical residence in the Astral Plane. Modus Operandi Llysnafdd will sail through the night sky, only visible to children under 14 years of age, and then only when they are tired and getting ready to go to sleep or have just woken up in the middle of the night. When he finds such a child, he can feel their presence and will move toward their house. The child will then enter a waking dream, in which the Horror will bite its way into the house, and eventually will devour the child. After several nights of this, the child will be unable to sleep, and will show signs of severe insomnia for about a week. At the end of the week, the child will run away in search of the creature, which will allow itself to be found in a remote location. It will open its jaws, and the child will walk in, to be transformed into the Avatar of Llysnafdd. Avatar The child who is taken as an Avatar of Llysnafdd will appear gaunt and pale, their hair having turned white, and their mouth will seem so stretched and large that the corners may be torn and bloody. The child will say very little, but when it does, its mouth will open to impossible size, possibly ripping at the edges, and will reveal row upon row of razor sharp teeth, and behind that nothing but darkness. Servants None. Power Llysnafedd is the master of filth. Its slime causes terrible diseases and rotting of the flesh. Wherever it or its Avatar passes, worms and maggots come up to the surface and loll around in honor of their master. It can manifest anything that is purely disgusting or obscene, and it can cause hallucinations to anyone within a mile of the most purely disgusting nature. Any dead body up to ten feet below the ground where Llysnafedd passes will become a zombie. Summonation Llysnafdd will manifest physically once it has compelled its Avatar to kill 20 people and bury their bodies in a circular pattern in his front yard. These bodies are immune to the zombification effect of both Llysnafdd and his Avatar. Once the twentieth body is buried, all of them will putrefy immediately, and the maggots of them will start to rise up. Out of this terrible circle, Llysnafdd will rise, devouring the Avatar and then proceeding to devour the world. Offering Llysnafdd's servants may offer him rotting human flesh teeming with maggots, which both the cultist and Avatar will eat. This causes disease and sickness, but also tremendous power. Gifts Llysnafedd’s servants can become very mighty indeed, and many of them will begin to grow younger. They will have the ability to heal all damage, even severed limbs or internal injuries, at a rate of one rank or one Fortitude point per minute spent immobile. However, to gain this power, the cultists must subject themselves to terrible diseases and infestations in their bodies of insects and maggots. The healing ability is especially useful to them, because another of the powers associated with the followers of Llysnafedd is the ability to rouse the filth within them to burst from their stomachs or to be vomited out of their mouth. This causes all who behold it to require a Fear Roll against a base of 75, and the insects can then be forced to attack at the will of the cultist. Cults There are no real cults devoted to this Horror, but there are groups of adults who grew up with him and still worship him, sometimes forming into small groups or covens. Category:ESPER Category:Horrors